


A Little Push

by Kiingsly



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Reader, baby emmett frye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiingsly/pseuds/Kiingsly
Summary: Reader has a special moment with swollen belly and husband, Jacob Frye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to share the imagine of a pregnant reader and decided to make it a lil cute.

“Jacob!”

You could hear the heavy steps rushing down the stairs, getting louder and closer to you. “(y/n)?! What is it? What’s happened, love?”

Instead of a distressed wife, Jacob entered the room to find you sitting on the sofa with a glowing smile, hand on swollen belly. He stopped for a moment, taking the time to appreciate the view. The worry drained away, now replaced with both relief and peace.

You looked up, grinning as he leaned on the wall, watching you from afar. “I hope I didn’t startle you.”

He shook his head, eyes still admiring you. “No not at all,” he said calmly. “Was there something you needed?”

“Oh, yes!” You nodded excitedly, stretching you hand out to him. “Come here.”

The brunette walked to you, taking your hand as he knelt down. You placed both his hands on your stomach, guiding them slowly. 

“I was going over the list of names we chose for him,” you whispered. He hummed, leaning his head on the top. You giggled, stroking his hair back. “And I think I may have found one… that he likes.”

Jacob pulled away to look at you, brows knitted, completely puzzled at your words. “That he likes?”

Trying your best not to laugh at his confused expression you bit your lip. Once again you guided his hands around your round belly. You spoke softly down to your stomach. “Emmett… Emmett. Emmett, can you kick for mommy?”

As if on cue, the small child inside gave a small push against Jacob’s hand. The assassin stared in astonishment, mouth agape while you laughed on the spot.

“Did he just… bloody hell!”

His hand moved on their own, feeling the flesh carefully. He looked up at you with the most charming smile. “Do it again, love.”

With a grin you talked to your belly again, and this time Jacob observed closely as his hands waited for a response. 

“Emmett. Emmett, are you still up, love?”

The baby responded again, moving much more than before. Jacob couldn’t help but laugh. “You like that name, little guy?”

Jacob gave your belly multiple kisses, tickling you with his stubble. You sighed when he lied his head down, whispering to your baby. “Mummy and daddy will be waiting for you, Emmett. We can’t wait to see you, little rook.”

For once, you were happy. After all the mood swings, cramps, and horrible visits to the bathroom in the morning, you were at peace. The man you loved was in your arms, hugging the belly that held your child lovingly, and you couldn’t ask for a better life.


End file.
